


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers

by mariovelho



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariovelho/pseuds/mariovelho
Summary: A human has transformed into a Pokémon. There, as it unveils the reasons of its existance, it explores a different world, with a partner he would not think of having up until now. But there is a reason why he is there. A reason why he came to this world. Afterall, even before it was a Pokémon, they were already trying to prevent it.





	Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers

So, within Pokémon series, there is a title in particular whose story is especially great. I am talking about Pokémon Mystery Dungeon- Explorers.

Therefore, I decided to write such story the way it is. I may or may not expand on it, depending on how readers want it to be.  
Note: Dialogues are the same as in the game.

Enjoy

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa!

Wh-wh-whoa...!

Are...Are you OK?!

No! Don't let go!

Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on!

N-n-no! I can't...hold on...!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Chapter 1 - Storm at Sea  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain falling on a stormy sea. Thunders followed, roaring here and there, crossing the sky, and lighting the heavy clouds that would then unleash their wrath onto the ocean. On the horizon, a sharpedo-liked landscape blinked too into existence, as the lightning went close.

The gears of time then moved forward and...

"Urrrgh...Where, where am I?"

He opened his lids, that then seemed heavy, but at first all was yet too fuzzy. Nearby, waves rippling back and forth, back and forth, so soothingly, filled his ears, and focused his remaining senses into it. There was a light too, that he could not yet stare at directly, for it dazzled him. This light, he believed he had read in books once by the name of Sun. It was warm.

Then he stood up, his legs too heavy, and yet too short. Strength faded out and he collapsed again.

"I can´t" Consciousness fading away, as his sight blurred in further “Drifting off”

And he blacked out.

Meanwhile, not too far away, in a hill that would lead to the sea, a Piplup found himself before the Wigglytuff tent that stood right on the edge. On each side, a torch flared brightly in a fierce red that seemed to blend in with the dark orange sky that was only now reflecting the final sunlight of the day.  
But now that he was there, he hesitated, and soon he walked back and forth, stressed. Suddenly...

"No" he exclaimed, resolve in his voice "I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer. No more wimping out. I have to be brave today"

And brave he was, proceeding into a grid with redoubled courage, a grid that lied on the ground ahead of him. There, when he stepped on it, a voice burst from below.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

And a second voice followed.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

The first voice then replied.

"The footprint is Piplup´s! The footprint is Piplup´s!"

His name sounded, and startled, Piplup recoiled into safety, now shaking in fear

"That shocked me" he then said, after a while, relief in his voice. However, as he came into realization that he failed yet another time, relief became pity, and he stared at the ground in defeat after that "I can´t... I can´t push myself to go in after all. I said to myself that this is the day, but..."

From beneath his fur, he retrieved a small fragment of a relic stone and put it carefully on the ground. Looking at it made him feel more confident, but even that wasn´t enough to overcome his emotions, that were now overflowing in his mind "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..."

He paused, crestfallent, as he wondered if he would be able to solve someday the meaning of the odd pattern that was engraved in his stone he had found by accident long ago. In the fragment, geometrical lines coverged into a fantastical adventure, that he often fantasized about, but was now not sure he would ever turn  
them real. Then he picked it up back.

"But I just can´t do it. I´m such a coward, this is so discouraging..."

Still crestfallen he turned back, only regretting not having the resolve needed to stay on the grind, to enter the tent, and to discover all the extraordinary stuff he would find once down there. Indeed he had been looking forward that moment since long ago, and yet even to this day, he was not able to succeed. So he retreated, following the path he had taken, to vanish on the horizon soon after that.

However, not long was it until A zubat and a Koffing, who had been hiding behind some bushes nearby, revealed themselves, staring then at the path Piplup had taken earlier ago with a suspicious expression in their eyes.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!" Koffing asked, his gases bursting out of its body in brown clouds.

"You bet I did, Koffing!" Zubat replied.

"That little wimp that was pacing around" Koffing added "Had something good, right?"

"That wimp had something, that´s for sure" the guilty smile widened, revealing fangs that contrasted the otherwise pure dark mouth "It looked like some kind of treasure"

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked, turning to its pal and looking at them in the eye for the first time.

"We do" Zubat nodded.

And so they did, disappearing too eventually into the same path Piplup had followed.  
Now at the beach, a group of krabbys had gathered to blow their special move bubble all together. As they did, the foamy spheres hang around weightlessly in the air, reflecting in its squashy and slimy shells, the last orange sunlight that reached them, splitting it into colorful patterns of all shapes and sizes, only restricted by the bubble´s bouncy walls.

There Piplup showed up too, positioning then himself where the sand and water blended together. There, he stared the horizon, where the sun laid low already, yet bright enough to present the endless sea that would expand as far as sight allowed. And there bubbles filled in in his sight, washing away all of his recent memoties of failure.

Happiness gradually took over, and his eyes sparkled with joy as he watched how those bubbles twitched, revolved, and wavered back and forth, back and forth, following the waves that would too ripple down below.

"Wow! What an impressive sight! When the weather is good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles... all those bubbles, catching the setting sun´s rays off the waves... It´s always impressive. This is where I always end up when I´m feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here cheers me up"

Time seemed to slow down for him, as he watched the descending sun´s arc, that was now too slim. But once time sped up again, his emotions overcame him once more. Joy then became pity, and he would mourn himself again, had he not shifted his gaze at something that caught his eye nearby, ahead of him. Intrigued, he rushed to it "Hey. What´s that? What´s going on over there?"

He reached closer, and then he stopped, jumping in shock after realizing what it was "Waah!" he exclaimed "Someone has collapsed on the sand!"  
Then he doubled his speed, approaching the unmoving Pokémon in no time.

"What happened? Are you Ok?"

But to no avail.

He hesitated shortly after, but now was not the time for that. Thus, with the resolve he had not yet realized he possessed, he slowly reached closer, and then closer until he could tap the fallen body, all too gently, before recoiling at full speed after that. The body then twitched, and soon it stood up. Although it was all too fuzzy for him, the crushing pressure he had felt before was no more.

"Great! You´re awake" Piplup stated, cheerfully, mantaining the safety distance.

But Cyndaquil didn´t promptly reply. Instead, he sent stares elsewhere, turning around and around in the process, with a most confused expression on his face, before finally lying his eyes on the Piplup before him.

"You weren´t moving" said Piplup, relief in his eyes "You really had me worried there! How did you wind up unconscious out here?"

("I... I was unconscious?") Cyndaquil wondered to himself, doubt and confusion drawing bigger on its face ("What happened?")

But before it could dwell deeper into the mystery, Piplup voiced once again, something that was rare coming off of him, since he had always been that of a quiet type.

"Anyway, I´m Piplup. Glad to meet you! So... who might you be? I don´t think I´ve seen your face around here"

There was hesitation in his reply, but after a moment of consideration, he decided to take his time explaining Piplup all he could remember at that time. As he did, Piplup stepped back, recoiling into safety once more, fear growing on him.

"You say you´re a human?" asked Piplup, now at distance "You look like a totally normal Cyndaquil to me"

Cyndaquil´s eyes grew wide, and as his brain processed such words, he moved towards the water. Indeed, he realized once there, when he saw it in the distorted reflection of his, that would then wash itself away and return once again as the sea rippled back and forth. Terror then invaded him, and Cyndaquil began looking at everywhere, as if to make sure such wasn´t a bad dream. Eventually, he came to fall into acceptance. He had turned into a Pokémon!

("It´s true!) he stated in his mind, as if to reinforce the idea he could not yet believe in ("I´ve turned into a Cyndaquil!... But how did this happen? I don´t remember anything")

Although part of him did not want to, Piplup decided to reach nearer, slowly. However, albeit he could not realize it yet, something powerful was now growing within him. A bond.

"You´re ... a little odd" he voiced "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"  
But Cyndaquil promptly shook his head, in denial.

"You´re telling me the truth" added Piplup, still not yet fully buying it "Ok, then what´s your name? What do you call yourself?"

("My name?") Cyndaquil wondered about it for the first time("That´s right, my name... my name is Pachi")

The last word sounded out loud, making Piplup think about it for a second, before voicing again.

"Oh, Pachi is your name?" he asked, rhetorically "Ok, you don´t seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least!"

But in his mind that sounded better, and was in embarrassment that he waved his tiny arms all too randomly after realizing what he had just stated "Sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately, you see! A lot of Pokémon have started being aggressive lately. Things have gotten wild for some reason..."

Suddenly, from behind, pain reached his brain, and upon impact, Piplup dropped his Relic fragment that then rolled over the shadowed sand. For a second he was then rendered unconscious, and for a second he flew off spinning into the distance.

"Well I do beg your pardon" Koffing introduced itself, his grin going wide, after the violent tackle it had just inflicted against the unsuspecting Penguim.

"Hey!" Piplup protested, after regaining his senses "Why´d you do that?"

Only he had not yet noticed the fallen fragment of his now closer to the two shady characters. And Zubat, realizing that, decided to mock around for a little while "Heh heh heh! Can´t figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can´t face up to us, can you?"

The truth hit Piplup like a truck and soon would the anger vanish away, then replaced by shame and a hint of uselessness.

"W-what?" he asked, still not seeing the pattern that glowed beneath Koffing´s roundy body.

"That´s yours, isn´t it?" Zubat asked, with the sarcastic smile.

"Hey!" exclaimed Piplup, noticing at last his personal treasure now far away from him, and way too close from them "That´s..."

But before he could react, Zubat flew over it and picked it up. In horror Piplup watched, helplessly, as he witnessed his personal treasure vanishing out of his possession.

"Sorry, kiddo! We´ll take that!" Zubat taunted.

"Woah-oh-oh!" Not gonna make a move to get that back?" Koffing added, his smile widening into a grin even wider that of Zubat´s "What´s the matter? Too scared? I didn´t expect that you´d be such a big coward!"

Indeed, Piplup was now petrified, unable to move, and although that embarrassed him even more, there was nothing he could do. The poison duo then laughed.

"Come on!" Koffing turned to Zubat "Let´s get out of here"

Zubat nodded, and they left, but not before the bat Pokémon turned to Piplup with the ever so tauntingly smile "See you around, chicken, Heh heh heh!"

Stunned, Piplup could only stare at the sand as Cyndaquil followed with his eyes the two of them venturing into a cave nearby.

"W-what should I do?" asked Piplup, now crestfallen, little did he know he had already decided on it already "That´s my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that..." He began shivering, and a tear soon scrolled through his face. But deep inside, something else was there too. It was growing bigger, way too big now, it was courage. Suddenly...

"No!" he growled, true resolve in his voice "There´s no time to waste! I have to get it back! Hey, will you help me?" he asked.

But Cyndaquil was yet befuddled by all that had happened to him in the last minutes. Still, there was nowhere to go, except Piplup was right before him, tears on his face, but resolve in his expression. That made him think...

"We...we don´t have time for this!" Piplup interrupted "Come on!"

Indeed they had no time for that, and although not sure of what his decision would mean for the both of them, he nodded. Piplup radiated with joy.

"R-really?" asked Piplup, not yet understanding the magnitude of his decision. To take on a group of bad Pokémon all by himself and some other Pokémon he had just met. To explore a cave he had never entered in before, and also to act as a true explorer, one worthy of the Guild he always dreamed of. Nevertheless, there was something about Cyndaquil that he couldn´t explain why it made him stronger "You´ll really help? Th-Thank you, let´s go quickly!"

And quickly they went, rushing towards the cave that stood darkly, cloaked from the sunrays by the landscape that surrounded it. Once there, they found themselves into something Piplup had only heard as the name of Mystery Dungeon. Those were random labyrinths that somehow would randomly recreate their design everytime one entered in them. Several wild Pokémon could only be battled there, but what was most amazing was all the items and treasures you could find down there.

Beach cave wasn´t any different. A maze surrounded by water and wet atmosphere all around. There they fought, there they became stronger, and there they found the stairs to reach a new floor. One by one they ventured, and once they cleared them all, they reached the pit. There, Zubat and Koffing awaited, just ahead. 

"Hey!" Piplup shouted hotly, surprising the toxic duo, who then turned around.

"Well, well" Koffing stated, a grin drawing on his face "If it isn´t our old friend, the big chicken"

"Give me..." Piplup started, adrenaline kicking in still all too fresh "Give me back what you stole from me! That´s my personal treasure! It means everything to me!"

"Treasure, you say?" Zubat asked, now aroused "So that thing is really valuable, huh?"

"It could be worth more than we´d hope for, I´d say" Koffing added "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Woah-oh-oh All the more reason not to give it back!"

"Whaaat?" Piplup asked in shock, his resolve draining away gradually as he finally realized what he had just gotten himself into.

"If you want it back that badly" Zubat taunted "Come and get it! Heh heh heh!"

What happened next, not even Piplup could believe in. Rushing at full speed, he reached the enemies in no time and then...  
...

Piplup had defeated the enemy.

“Owowow” Koffing muttered painfully, he now in the ground, bruises all over his body, next to Zubat, beaten up as well.

“Ugh” Zubat moaned, when he too regained his senses “We got roughed up”

“B-blasted it!” Koffing added, now recomposed “How´d we get wiped out by wimps like them?”

“Bah” Zubat replied, his wounded pride almost taking over him “Here you go, take it then!”

And in disregard he threw the stone away, towards Piplup and Cyndaquil, who stared as it arced in the air all too fast before landing on the sand.

“Woah Oh oh!” said Koffing “Don´t think you´re so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!”

“Yeh! You just remember that!” Zubat added, the grin reappearing on his face.  
Then they fled, running as fast as they could, for revenge would come later. Because those two wimps surely needed to be taught a lesson. Or so they thought...

**Author's Note:**

> A literal telling of the story how it is.


End file.
